Second Thoughts A Gaara Love Story
by briar-rose-42
Summary: My first story, I wrote it a year ago so it's not that great, and I've never published before :3 Not too detailed, I hope you enjoy.


Gaara thingy ma jig

stories/23679504/second-thoughts-a-gaara-love-story-1

Second Thoughts (A Gaara Love Story)

Name: Yamini Taru (last, first)  
You have long black hair and greeney blue unique eyes  
So you pretty much look like this:  
v Pretend these eyes are blue v

Real eye colour

You usually wear shorts unlike these pictures. ^Your hair is long just hidden by the hoodie^

Personality:  
Quite cutesy (^panda ear hoodies ^, ^ bunny ears,^ etc...) but you're also into a pretty gothic style. You're quite shy but can be really loud and exciting around certain people. If you're angry or annoyed or just plain shocked, you're also quite a giver of insults. Because of your shyness you don't talk too much around new people, but instead of 'Hinata shy' your quietness seems to come off as scary/depressed

Rank: Jounin

Specialty: Pretty much good at everything (not that you boast about it, you're quite modest because of your shyness) though you're quite a fan of a certain sword.

Chakra element: Lighting, with a small bit of wind

Friends: Naruto-(best friend) Shikamaru-(best friend) Hinata and Shino  
(Weird choice of people I know)

LeTs GeT tHiS sTaRtEd  
~Story Start~  
You had just left Lady Hokage's office, and were still quite unsure about what you had to do. Unsure of yourself that is, as always. You decided to go see Naruto. His cheery mood always made you feel better about yourself. You found him at the ramen shop (of course).

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" You called out

He looked you "Oh, hey Taru-chan! I'm actually really glad to see you, I wanted to ask you something!"

Umm… okay?" You weren't really one to give advice, so you wondered what this could be about. You sat down beside him. "So what is it Naruto?" You asked. He looked up again and scratched his head. "Well umm..." He said "I like this girl, and I'm not quite sure how to tell her." You almost laughed at this. _*The great and confident Uzumaki Naruto is unsure of him-self?*_ you thought to your-self. "Okay," You responded "What's this girl like?" He responded- "Well, she has dark hair, unique eyes, and she's kinda shy and" "Oh god, it's not me is it?!" You blurted out. You hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but you were shocked, and the words kind of fell out of your mouth. "Oh my god no! It's Hinata!" He responded "Oh, okay," you responded, relieved "That's cute, you should ask her out!" "Umm… I don't really think she likes me…"

You faced palmed. "Naruto, are you serious? Just ask her out."

"Umm..."

"Just do it."

"Umm"

"Just do it"

"Um"

"Do it"

"Um"

"JUST DO IT!"

"OKAY"

…

Silence

After about a minute he asks you, "So what's been up with you lately? "Ugh" you reply "Lady Tsunade assigned me an ass-turd mission. Not sure if I can handle it."

Naruto replied, "Taru, you should know, as everyone tells you, you are one of the best Jounin in Konoha. Believe it." Sigh "You just have to ruin everything with 'believe it' don't you?"

"Yup!" He laughed "So what is this 'ass-turd' mission" He quotes you "Ugh, I have to' body-guard' *cough* baby-sit *cough* the Kazekage while he's in town. No idea how I'm going to be helpful to the '_Kazekage'_ though." "Well..." Naruto replied "Just do it."

TIME SKIP! YAYY! one week later, when the Kazekage arrives to Konoha (With Temari and Kankuro, who 'protected' him on the way)

You were in Lady Hokage's office while waiting for Gaara to arrive any minute now.

He entered.

You had never met the Kazekage before, and had no idea what he looked like until now. The first things you noticed were his fiery red hair and his beautiful aquamarine eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Yamini-san?" Tsunade snapped you out of your trance

"Yup" You replied quietly, yet harshly, sounding scary as you always do to people you don't really know

"Are you sure of your mission? Remember it is indefinite how long the Kazekage will be staying here"

"Yup"

Gaara spoke up "And you are aware it is requested that as my bodyguard, you are required to live with me for the time being?"

"WHAT?"

Gaara, my Kazekage? (A Gaara Love Story)

Ok, in this story Naruto is not yet Hokage, Lady Tsunade still is, but Gaara is Kazekage (obviously) Gaara has had Shukaku (his demon) removed. my first story so go easy on me please :3 I do not own any of the naruto characters, only yours thankyou! Pix

Tagged:Gaara, naruto, love-story, love, story, romance, humour

Name: Yamini Taru (last, first)

You have long black hair and greeney blue unique eyes

So you pretty much look like this:

v Pretend these eyes are blue v

You usually wear shorts unlike these pictures. ^Your hair is long just hidden by the hoodie^

Personality:

Quite cutesy (^panda ear hoodies ^, ^ bunny ears,^ etc...) but you're also into a pretty gothic style. You're quite shy but can be really loud and exciting around certain people. If you're angry or annoyed or just plain shocked, you're also quite a giver of insults. Because of your shyness you don't talk too much around new people, but instead of 'Hinata shy' your quietness seems to come off as scary/depressed

Rank: Jounin

Specialty: Pretty much good at everything (not that you boast about it, you're quite modest because of your shyness) though you're quite a fan of a certain sword.

Chakra element: Lighting, with a small bit of wind

Friends: Naruto-(best friend) Shikamaru-(best friend) Hinata and Shino

(Weird choice of people I know)

LeTs GeT tHiS sTaRtEd

~Story Start~

You had just left Lady Hokage's office, and were still quite unsure about what you had to do. Unsure of yourself that is, as always. You decided to go see Naruto. His cheery mood always made you feel better about yourself. You found him at the ramen shop (of course).

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" You called out

He looked you "Oh, hey Taru-chan! I'm actually really glad to see you, I wanted to ask you something!"

Umm… okay?" You weren't really one to give advice, so you wondered what this could be about. You sat down beside him. "So what is it Naruto?" You asked. He looked up again and scratched his head. "Well umm..." He said "I like this girl, and I'm not quite sure how to tell her." You almost laughed at this. *The great and confident Uzumaki Naruto is unsure of him-self?* you thought to your-self. "Okay," You responded "What's this girl like?" He responded- "Well, she has dark hair, unique eyes, and she's kinda shy and" "Oh god, it's not me is it?!" You blurted out. You hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but you were shocked, and the words kind of fell out of your mouth. "Oh my god no! It's Hinata!" He responded "Oh, okay," you responded, relieved "That's cute, you should ask her out!" "Umm… I don't really think she likes me…"

You faced palmed. "Naruto, are you serious? Just ask her out."

"Umm..."

"Just do it."

"Umm"

"Just do it"

"Um"

"Do it"

"Um"

"JUST DO IT!"

"OKAY"

…

Silence

After about a minute he asks you, "So what's been up with you lately? "Ugh" you reply "Lady Tsunade assigned me an ass-turd mission. Not sure if I can handle it."

Naruto replied, "Taru, you should know, as everyone tells you, you are one of the best Jounin in Konoha. Believe it." Sigh "You just have to ruin everything with 'believe it' don't you?"

"Yup!" He laughed "So what is this 'ass-turd' mission" He quotes you "Ugh, I have to' body-guard' *cough* baby-sit *cough* the Kazekage while he's in town. No idea how I'm going to be helpful to the 'Kazekage' though." "Well..." Naruto replied "Just do it."

TIME SKIP! YAYY! one week later, when the Kazekage arrives to Konoha (With Temari and Kankuro, who 'protected' him on the way)

You were in Lady Hokage's office while waiting for Gaara to arrive any minute now.

He entered.

You had never met the Kazekage before, and had no idea what he looked like until now. The first things you noticed were his fiery red hair and his beautiful aquamarine eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Yamini-san?" Tsunade snapped you out of your trance

"Yup" You replied quietly, yet harshly, sounding scary as you always do to people you don't really know

"Are you sure of your mission? Remember it is indefinite how long the Kazekage will be staying here"

"Yup"

Gaara spoke up "And you are aware it is requested that as my bodyguard, you are required to live with me for the time being?"

"WHAT?"

Thanks for reading :3

Please rate :3 in the mean time I'll be writing the next one :3

*hint hint* I may post it if I get enough response (rate, messages etc...)

Thankyou! :3

Pix


End file.
